monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Mashionals Part 2
Description Volume 2, Episode 36: Cleo's Fear Squad takes Mashionals by storm, with a little help from the rest of the Monster High Student Bodies. Summary As Nefera prepares to cheat, Toralei and the twins confront her—Toralei tries convincing Nefera that she and the twins can beat Cleo and her B-squad on their own (without the use of Nefera's idols). Nefera, however, refuses to listen and continues with her vile plan. Meanwhile, Cleo is almost in tears about how they can't possible beat Nefera with her tricks, but with a little, uplifting speech given by Deuce, she is just as ready as ever to beat Nefera. While the ghouls are performing, Nefera attempts her idols and charms, to which all are blocked by the ghoul's friends. The first sends a magic spell at the ghouls, but Abbey freezes it in mid-air. The second turns out the stage lights, only for Heath to provide light with his flames long enough for Ghoulia to turn the lights back on. The third summons a royal guard who throws a disk at the Fearleaders, but Clawd catches it before it reaches them. The fourth summons a shadow-like monster that flies toward the stage, but Operetta shatters the idol with her voice causing the monster to vanish. Nefera is soon reduced to her very last one, which summons a large Scargoyle behind the ghouls. However, Toralei and the Werecat Twins show up and scare it off when they bare their fangs. Toralei (speaking for herself and the twins) admits that as much as they want to win, they'd rather not do it through cheating. The ghouls finish their performance without anymore interruptions and ultimately win Monster Mashionals. Nefera shows her true colors when she snatches the trophy from the ghouls' hands and starts claiming how since she's the coach, she techincally won. But Ghoulia shows Scary Murphy a video of Nefera deploying her idols, to which Scary Murphy not only disqualifies Nefera for cheating, but also has her stripped of all her previous fearleading awards. As the ghouls are lifted up by their friends, Cleo and Toralei (and her werecats) flash a friendly smile at each other. Characters Notes References * The music that plays during the ghouls' routine is a version of the Toni Basil song, "Mickey", which many cheerleading squads use for their routines. Continuity * In "Screech to the Beach", Cleo claimed that whoever would win the Gloom Beach would win Mashionals. The Fear Squad won the Gloom Beach competition in "Road to Monster Mashionals" and so the prediction came true. Errors * The competition's music does not turn Jackson into Holt. * Nefera's right earring are randomly filled throughout the webisode. * According to Cleo in "Don't Cheer the Reaper," Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy had won Mashionals the previous four years in a row. Unless Nefera was referring to a different fearleading competition, it would be impossible for her to have won Mashionals the previous four years. Other * Nefera is prone to the same glass-shattering scream as Cleo. Category:Volume 2